Protection
by Shellie Williams
Summary: This is an extended/alternative scene for the ending of Chuck vs The Nemesis (Season 1, Episode 10). I highly recommend watching that episode before reading this snippet. I wasn't satisfied with the lack of comfort and attention given to everything Chuck went through in that episode, so I decided to add some of my own. My story begins with the next to the last scene, when Chuck is


**Protection**

Alternative Ending for Chuck vs The Nemesis

by Shellie Williams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or places of Chuck. No profit was made from this fic.

**Author's Notes:** This is an extended/alternative scene for the ending of Chuck vs The Nemesis (Season 1, Episode 10). I highly recommend watching that episode before reading this snippet. I wasn't satisfied with the lack of comfort and attention given to everything Chuck went through in that episode, so I decided to add some of my own. My story begins with the next to the last scene, when Chuck is standing at Casey's door asking for an explanation of what Bryce said to Sarah. I do include some of the lines from the episode, but I'm changing a few things, which is why I'm calling this an "alternative" scene.

Chuck knocked on Casey's door then slumped against the frame, sudden weariness siphoning his remaining energy like someone had pulled the earth away from his feet. He looked up when the door opened and a surprised, "Hey," sprouted out of his mouth. He was relieved to hear how normal he sounded despite how he was feeling.

Casey looked as uninterested as usual. He'd changed into a black t-shirt and jeans and held a bonsai tree in his hands. He answered hollowly, "What."

Chuck slipped his hands into his back pockets and shifted. "Um, we have some turkey leftovers. Actually, we have a lot of turkey leftovers." He hooked a thumb over his shoulder indicating his apartment. "I was wondering if I could interest you in some sandwiches or something?"

Casey shook his head and lifted the bonsai. "Thanks, but work to do."

"Right. Right okay then."

Casey moved to shut the door and Chuck felt the panic sitting in his chest begin to crescendo. He rushed on before the door could close.

"Hey, uh, Casey, Casey, Casey."

"Yeah?" The door began to open again.

"Sorry." Why did he always have the urge to apologize to Casey? If he'd learned one thing after working with the man for the past several months, he'd learned that beating around the bush got him nowhere. Might as well take a deep breath and just get it out. So he did. He brought his hands in front of him, perhaps an unconscious need to protect himself. "What did Bryce mean by Omaha? Outside of it being some weird _Casablanca_ reference?"

As usual, Casey was straightforward and honest. "Probably a code. Contact point of some sort."

Chuck obsorbed that information and fished for more, "Okay, why - why would Sarah need that?" He knew. Deep down, he knew. But he needed to hear it outloud and know that he was right so he could understand this tightening inside his chest that was making it hard to breathe.

"Bryce is going deep, Chuck. No calls home, no messages out. If Sarah wants to join up with him, she has to do it now."

Breathing seemed difficult. "Sarah's leaving?"

Casey's lips thinned in a slight smile. "But don't worry, Chuck. Sarah's gone we'll get you a new girl."

Chuck blinked, trying to clear away the gray haze rimming his vision. "Sarah's leaving?" He knew he was repeating himself but coherency seemed to be running from his grasp as quickly as strength was melting from his legs.

"Chuck?"

Casey's voice came at him as through a tunnel. The earth tilted, intent on knocking him off his feet and he found himself leaning against Casey, his knees buckling beneath him. "Sorry." Apologizing again, but it came out more as a mumble with his face planted in Casey's chest. Consciousness stayed around long enough for him to feel Casey thread one arm under his armpit and encircle his back, then awareness fled and gray deepened to midnight black.

Casey grunted as Chuck's full weight fell against him. Moving quickly, he reached to place the bonsai tree on a nearby table, then used both arms to support Chuck and pull him into the apartment. He put him down, cupping the back of his head so he wouldn't hit hard against the floor, then stretched to close the door. For just a minute he stood there, fists on his hips, looking down at his charge. HIs first instinct was to grab a bucket of cold water and dash it into the kid's face. The pleasure of watching Chuck's rude awakening, coughing and sputtering, brought a quirky smile to his face. He was on the verge of searching for a bucket when a curious thing happened: a list begin scrolling through his head, and he recognized it for what it was: Things Chuck has been Through or Endured Today:

Chuck was forced to confront his best friend who had betrayed him at Standford, after he'd thought he'd laid the issue to rest after Bryce's apparent death.

He was held as a hostage and used as a human shield not once - but _twice _\- once by Larkin in the elevator, and again by Tommy in the Buy More.

He'd been injected with a sleeping agent and left unconscious in an elevator, and everyone knew of Chuck's aversion to needles.

He'd witnessed a pasionate kiss between his betraying former friend and the woman he loved.

Chuck had passed out when he'd seen Casey shoot Bryce point blank in the chest.

He was shot point blank in the chest by Bryce.

So maybe cold water in the face wasn't the way to go here. Casey wasn't inhuman; he could be compassionate when the situation called for it.

Grasping Chuck's wrists he tugged the young man across the floor to his couch. Pulling him to a sitting position, Casey scoped one arm under Chuck's knees and wrapped his other arm around his back. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, Casey lifted Chuck from the floor and deposited him onto the couch in one fluid motion. The movement seemed to waken him; Chuck blinked, then struggled to push himself upright on the couch. "What —?"

Casey considered sitting next to him but the thought made him feel awkward even imagining it, so he settled for gripping Chuck's shouldler instead. "Easy, kid. You passed out. Too much excitement for one day."

"Elly's going to be worried, I need to get back —" Again he tried to push himself up, but Casey saw the weakness in his arms and heard the tremor in his voice. Sighing, he kept his hand on Chuck's shoulder and sat down next to him, facing him. He'd never considered himself the paternal type, but Chuck had a way of chipping and scratching away the walls he'd so carefully built around himself. Casey was familiar with protecting an asset; putting his own life on the line for the sake of his country. But this felt different. It didn't feel patriotic or noble; it felt — like maybe how being an older brother would feel. It felt weird and awkward, like being fitted for a new uniform. He hadn't made up his mind yet if he liked it or not.

"You get up again and you're gonna bust your noggin when you collapse like a little girl."

Chuck slumped back against the arm rest and folded his arms across his chest, looking for all the world like a little whipped puppy.

Casey sighed. _Way to kick the kid when he's down, idiot!_ "Just crash here, Chuck. I'll go tell your sister where you are so she won't worry and come looking for you." Casey stood and walked toward the door. Just before he opened it he heard Chuck call to him so he stopped and turned around.

A lopsided smile tugged at one corner of Chuck's lips. "Thanks, Casey."

Casey jutted out his chin in acknowledgment, then mumbled, "Don't mention it." He watched as Chuck scooted down on the cushions and turned onto his side, settling in and closing his eyes. There it was again, tugging on his attention from somewhere deep, deep inside: protection. That's what it was: an urge to protect this kid. Shaking his head, Casey left to find Elly.

End


End file.
